A Three Year Old In Gondor
by I-am-Silverfish
Summary: An annoyed Legolos, a bored Aragorn, and a three year old. You do the math.
1. Board

**A 3 Year Old In Gondor**

By TariElessar

"I'm bored." Aragorn said for the tenth time. It had been an extremely uneventful trip to Gondor and it was obvious that Aragorn was bored. "Estel, you have said that ten times already, Don't you think I know that you are bored by now!" Legolos exclaimed. "I just thought I would remind you." Aragorn whispered. Unfortunately Legolos is an elf and heard Aragorn complaining. "Look, we are approaching Gondor's entrance." Legolos said, trying to change the subject. "Finally." Aragorn muttered.


	2. A three year old

As soon as they got inside a girl ran up to them. "Hello! I'm Nessa and I am three years old! What are your names?" "I'm Legolos and this is Estel." "Your pretty! I wanna marry you!" Nessa shouted at Legolos, and started skipping around in circles around him. Suddenly she stopped and turned towards Estel. "You are ugly and you smell funny, you need a bath!" Then Nessa started skipping around Estel shouting "Estel is stinky! Estel is stinky!" "How old are you guys?" Nessa asked suddenly and stopped skipping.

My first attempt at a cliffy. If you want the next chapter then please review. Thank You. It gets funnier.


	3. Old

Legolos and Aragorn looked at each other. "That is a good question Nessa." Said Legolos, Trying to avoid the answer. Suddenly Nessa shouted "You don't even know how old you are!!!" That was the last straw for Legolos, "I do to know how old I am! I just happen to be 1500 years old! You are only 3 years old!" Legolos yelled. Nessa could not contain her laughter any longer and burst out laughing. "You are really, really old! If you are that old then I do not even want to know how old he is!" Nessa said and she pointed toward Aragorn.

At the fact that Nessa thought he was older then Legolos, Aragorn was deeply embarrass. His face started turning as red as a strawberry. Seeing This Legolos could not help but laugh. He looked exactly like the time He was dared to wear one of Arwen's Dresses to a dance. Except this time he was wearing traveling cloths instead of a dress!

I will continue when I get more reviews! I am loving the reviews I have gotten so far! This is the first time I have written a Fanfic, but I read them often. I hope you like it so far!


	4. A supprise

"What are you laughing at!" Aragrn shouted. "face¼strawberry¼time¼Arwen¼dress!" Legolos said between laughing fits. "What?" Aragorn said. At the two men's confusion Nessa burst out laughing. Suddenly a guard came over to Nessa and picked her up. "Hello Nessa, Your uncle has been looking for you." The guard said softly. "Bye Estel! Bye Legolos!" Nessa shouted and waved. When Nessa and the guard were out of ear shot Aragorn Breathed a sigh of relief. "I 'm glad that's over." Legolos said. "Me to." Aragorn said.

**2 years later Aragorn and Legolos arrive back in Rivendel after there Trip to Gondor.**

"Estel, Legolos, welcome back! Come! There's someone I want you to meet." Elrond said. Suddenly a little girl stepped out from behind Elrond. "Estel, Legolos, this is Lord Denethors 5 year old niece, Nessa. She will be staying with us for a while." Elrond said. Legolos and Estel recognized Nessa immediately and she recognized them. "I'll leave you three to get acquainted." Said Elrond. As soon as Elrond was out of ear shot Nessa spoke. "Hello Stinky, Hello Old!"

Unless I get more ideas this is the end of the story. Review! I will write more stories soon.


	5. A 5 year old in Rivendell

Nessa was playing near the woods of Rivendell She had been trying to set a trap by making a loop in some rope that was tied so that when she pulled it the loop would tighten around the person she had caught, when she saw someone step out of the woods that she did not recognize. "Who are you and what are you doing in Rivendell?" Nessa asked the stranger. "I am Um." He said. "Don't you even know your own name?" Nessa asked. "Of coarse I do! My name is Um." He exclaimed. "Wow I did not know it was possible to forget your name." Nessa stated. "Actually I do not think it is possible. You just do not want me to know your name because you are a spy from the orcs!" Nessa shouted. Quickly she sprung into action. She ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt to keep him quiet, brought him into the woods and used the rope from the trap to tie him to a tree. Then she walked back out of the woods and went inside.


End file.
